Change For Her
by xLoveIsAllWeGot
Summary: Justin Bieber is as cocky as the next teenager. Partying, & getting all the girls. But will that change when he meets Emily Johnson, & gets pared up with her to do a school project? Will she change him, & turn him into the person he wants to be?
1. Chapter 1

Emily's POV:

Another Monday, another week of school. I slipped out of bed, placing my feet on the floor. I groaned, and looked at the time. 6:15 am. Why do they have to make you get up so early to go to school? Just as I was stretching, my mom came in the room. "Honey, its time to-" I interrupted, knowing exactly what she was gonna say. "I got in mom. I'm up." She nodded, and shut the door. Same routine every freaking day. I sighed, and walked over to my mirror... not the prettiest sight. My hair looked like a birds nest, my lips were dry, and my eyes were droopy. I made a disgusted face at myself, and walked over to my closet.

I crossed my arms, and tried to pick out something. I wasn't the kind of person that put a lot of effort in what they wear to school. But since your there for practically half of your day, you wanna look nice, right? I didn't really give a fuck about what other people thought. I settled for some regular skinny jeans, a purple strapless top, a tight leather jacket, and my convers. I walked into my bathroom and I splashed water on my face, and combed my hair. I applied my eyeliner, and some chap stick. Make up wasn't really my thing either. I looked at my reflection in the mirror for a couple of seconds. I smiled. I loved having my mothers eyes. Dark, but with a hint of gold in them. I had her hair too. Long, curly, and shoulder length. Just the way I like it.

I walked out of my bathroom, and grabbed my bag, along with my phone. I walked down to the kitchen, to see my mom pouring herself some orange juice. "Good morning sweetie." She walked over to me, and gently kissed my forehead. "Morning mom." I walked over to the counter, and poured me some orange juice. I took out my phone, and looked at the clock. 7:20. Shit.

"Crap! I'm gonna be late!" I ran over the kitchen, and grabbed myself a granola bar, picking up my stuff, and heading out the door. "Have a good day!" I heard my mom yell. I shut the door, and began walking down the street, eating my granola bar. I actually wasn't looking forward to going to school today. I never do. Ridgeway High is full or morons, and desperate sluts. But hey, you just gotta make the best out of it, right? I sighed once I saw the big red school come into view.

* * *

Justin's POV:

"So who's hosting the party tonight?" I asked as I pulled into the school.

Chaz shrugged. "I don't think anyone is."

I rolled my eyes. "Your trying to tell me, none of these bitches are doing anything tonight? Fuck this shit. I haven't had any real action in weeks."

Chaz laughed. "Wait, aren't you still with that one hoe?"

"Who? Jazmine? I guess. I'm getting sick of her though. Shes always wanting to hang around me. Complaining how we barely ever spend time together. Its fucking annoying."

"You need a new bitch for sure."

Usually I had a new girlfriend every week. But ever since fucking Jazmine came in the picture, shes been nothing but annoying. Sure, she was hot. And she gave good head, but she was still clingly, and always fucking complaining. I was getting sick of her bossy attitude. I was probably gonna dump her today, because I didn't give a fuck about her anymore. Not like I ever did, anyway.

I heard Ryan and Chaz laughing, as they stepped out of the car. "Aren't you coming?"

I rolled my eyes, and took the keys out. I flipped my hair a couple of times, making the ladies outside go crazy already. I had it all. I knew how to party, I had plenty of friends, I had my own car, and the looks to go with it. Girls would come up to me everyday asking me to kiss them. I guess I was just born amazing.

I stepped out of the car, making more girls gather around me.

"Justin!" I heard all the girls say. I had all the attention on me, and I loved it. I winked at one of the hot chicks, and she bit her lip. I laughed and walked into the school. Or should I say "hell hole."

* * *

Emily's POV:

"Everyone clear the halls!" I heard someone say. I turned my head from my locker, and saw Justin walking with his possy of dicks heads. It was obviously Chaz that said it, trying to make room for Justin to come through. I rolled my eyes, disgusted with them. Did they have anything better to do, then be man whores all the fucking time? I looked around, all the girls had their eyes glued to Justin. They were probably fucking him in the minds. I laughed at how desperate, and stupid they all looked. Justin was a fucking dick head, that didn't know how to respect girls. He had a new girl, or as he likes to call them: "His bitches." I shook my head, and continued putting my books in my locker, not wanting to look at that fucking douche bag any longer. He made me sick. Their was nothing special about him. Sure, he had nice hair. He was descent, but I wasn't creaming my panties over him. He was rude, nasty, and horrible.

"Hey Emily." I looked over my shoulder, and saw Ashley. I smiled, and turned to look at her. Ashley has been my best friend since grade school. She was had long blonde hair, and dark blue eyes. Most of the guys liked her, but she mostly ignored them all.

I saw Justin and Chaz laughing, and then Chaz turned his gaze to me. I felt my cheeks start to burn, and he gave me a slight smile. He looked back at Justin, and he flicked his head up, motioning towards me. Justin looked at me, and bit his lip, giving me a flirty smile. I rolled my eyes, feeling disgusted.

"Justin again, huh?" I heard Emily say. "Yeah. I can't stand them. They act like they rule this fucking school." I made a disgusted face.

"Well, they sorta do..." she made her voice low.

Right before I could say something, the bell rang. "See ya 4th period." She gave me a hug, and walked off, leaving me standing their like a complete idiot. I sighed, and began walking towards English. Their were 2 reasons why I hated this class. 1, the teacher was a complete dick wad. 2nd, Justin was in it. And he sat right next to me. What a joy right? NOT.

I entered the classroom, and quickly took my seat before the bell rang.

"Good morning class. We've got a couple of things planned for today. A new project, and a new book assignment." The class groaned, and I rolled my eyes. Is he fucking serious? 2 assignments? Thats another reason to hate him. Before I could dwell on my thoughts any longer, Justin walked through the door.

"Mr. Bieber. Your late." The teachers voice was hard. "If your late again, thats double detention." Justin rolled his eyes.

"Does it look like I care?" The teacher opened his mouth to speak, but Justin cut in. "No need to say anything. I'm gonna go take my seat."

Great. Why did he have to come to class? He should of stayed fucking the girl he probably was. He walked over to his seat, and sat down. The teacher continued on talking, and I felt Justin's gaze on me. I looked through the corner of my eye, his eyes still on me. What the fuck was he playing at?

* * *

Justin's POV:

While the teacher continued on, and on, about the stupid project, I focused my gaze on the girl next to me. I honestly I never really noticed her, until now. I gotta say, she was pretty hot. She had those perfect curves, and that nice round ass. The shirt she was wearing made her boobs pop out, and I liked that. She suddenly turned to me, an annoyed look on her face.

"What the fuck do you want?" Her voice was stern. Her face was even better looking. Her eyes were beautiful, and her skin was flawless. What he fuck was I saying? Me calling a girl beautiful?

"I'm talking to you, you know." She snapped. I smirked at her, and leaned closer to her. She leaned back to wards the chair, and crossed her arms. "Aren't we a little fiesty today?" She rolled her eyes, and looked at the teacher.

"I like them fiesty." I leaned even closer to her, and placed my hand on her thigh. My fingers running up and down. I saw her bite her lip, and I smirked even bigger. She suddenly looked at me, her eyes black with anger. She pushed my hand away, and I felt a sharp pain on my leg. The bitch fucking kicked me. I groaned, NOW I was pissed.

"What the fuck was that for?" I closed my eyes, the pain running through my leg. For a chick, she has a good kick.

"Don't even fucking touch me again!" She pointed a finger at me, her face red. I looked up at the teacher, and he still didn't notice what was going on.

"Your such a bitch, you know that?" I spat at her. No one messes with Justin Bieber.

She smiled a fake smile, and looked me in the eyes. "Stop being such a fucking little girl, and suck it up."

Did she seriously just say that? What the hell was wrong with this hoe? Shes the only girl that wasn't falling for me. She needs to see a doctor. I couldn't believe she actually said that. This bitch was playing way to hard to get, and I didn't like that. Come to think of it, I didn't like HER.

She must of seen my reaction, because she opened her mouth to speak.

"What? Are you shocked that I'm the first girl thats not falling over your pathetic little ass?" Her voice was hard. I shook my head, and laughed.

"You'll eventually fall for me. They all do." I smirked at her, leaning back into my chair.

"Well, I'm not one of them. I'm not gonna fall for your stupid little act. I'm not like all the other sluts around here." She suddenly turned to look at me, and leaned into my face. At first I thought she was gonna kiss me, until she opened her mouth.

"I don't like you. I never did, and NEVER FUCKING WILL." She spat at me. She looked me deep in the eyes, making sure to give me a glare. She leaned back, and scooted her chair away from me, picking up her pencil, and looking up at the teacher.

What just happened? Did she seriously just say that? I'm done with this bitch. She'll fall for me eventually. No one gets past Bieber.

I smiled at the thought of her being all over me a week later, after my amazing charm gets to her. Too bad I won't give a fuck about her. Not like I ever did.

The bell rang, the annoying noise filling the school. She stood up, and picked up her bag. She walked past me, and I rolled my eyes at her. This bitch will pay. No one rejects Justin Bieber. She turned to look at me, before she walked out the door, giving me a glare. She shook her head, and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily's POV:

Ok, what the fuck just happened? Was Justin Bieber seriously just hitting on me a second ago? I don't know what he's playing at, but I'm not liking it. He must be crazy if he seriously thinks I would fall for anything like... _him. _Little Bieber, BETTER keep his dirty hands off of me. I sighed, and turned the corner. My mind suddenly shifted back to when his eyes met up with mine... his eyes were amazingly brown... and beautiful. His lips were moist, and perfect. And his _hair... _it knew exactly were to go. I squeezed my binder in anger. What the hell? I shouldn't be thinking about him like that. I'm not going to. I'm not gonna let him get to me... no matter how good his charm is...

I shook my head trying to clear him out of my thoughts. I checked the clock on the wall. I had exactly 5 minutes to get to class. I decided I was gonna stop by the bathroom. I walked down the hall, and saw the door that read "Girls." I walked closer, and pushed the door open lightly. I suddenly stopped when I heard moan. My eyes widened, and I pushed the door open more, trying not to make a noise.

"Justinnnn." I heard someone moan.

My mouth dropped, and I squeezed my binder. HARD. You have got to be fucking kidding me. Is Justin seriously fucking a girl? In the **school bathroom? During school? **How repulsive can he get? I didn't even know what I was still doing here. All of this made me sick. I felt anger rush through me. And I didn't know why. Why should I give a fuck, who HE screws? I heard the moaning stop, and I froze.

"I'm done with you. You can leave now." Justin's voice sounded like he just didn't care. I heard shuffling, and I knew they were probably putting on their clothes. I heard the bathroom stall open. I panicked. Fuck, he can't know I'm in here.

I quickly picked up my bag from the floor, and rushed out the door. I couldn't believe what just happened. More importantly, I couldn't understand why I was so... _hurt._

_

* * *

_Justin's POV:

The rest of the day passed by in a blur. I had a good quickie with a random girl in the bathroom, and the attention was still all on me. Like always.

The bell finally rang, and I stood up walking out of that stupid classroom. I didn't even bother to grab the homework that they assigned off the counter. Me doing homework? Never. I walked down the hall, towards my locker. I grabbed my keys, and my bag, when suddenly I felt two hands snake around my waist.

"Hey sexy." I rolled my eyes. Jazmine. Didn't she get the hints I was sending her? I've barely talked to her, I didn't sit with her at lunch anymore, and I barely bothered to look at her. I spun around, and looked at her. She had a smile on her face, and then she starred down at my lips. She leaned in, but I pushed her away, making her stumble.

"Not now Jazmine." Her face dropped, and she looked down at the floor. I rolled my eyes again. She placed her hands on her hips, and looked up. She smiled, but I could tell it was fake.

"Theirs a party Caitlin's tonight." She acted like nothing happened. Like, I didn't push her away. Like, I didn't care about her anymore. What was it gonna take for her to get the hell away from me? It looked like I was gonna have to deal with her annoying ass later. If their was a party, then I'm going.

"What time?"

"Tonight at 7:00." I nodded, and walked away. Leaving her standing their, not bothering to look back. I stepped outside, and pulled out my keys heading towards my Range Rover. I looked around, and didn't see Ryan or Chaz. They probably got a ride from someone else, I figured. I opened my car door, and hopped in, putting the keys in. I sat their for a while, until I finally stepped on the gas pedal. I turned the wheel, and I was glad to finally get out of that place they call "school." I pulled into my driveway, and parked. Oh great, I'm home. I sighed, and hopped out of the car, shutting the car door behind me. I walked up the steps, and opened the door. My house was pretty big. It had everything. A pool, a basketball court, and even a little tanning salon. And my room? Yeah, it attracted all the bitches.

I walked into the house dropping my bag on the floor, not caring what fell out of it. I usually didn't eat the shit they call "food" from school, so I walked into the kitchen to see if their was anything to eat. I saw my mom cooking something.

"Hey sweetie." I didn't say anything back, and I just walked over to the fridge taking out a can of Redbull. I took a big drink out of it, and placed it down, and looked at my mom. ""What are you making?"

"Spaghetti. How was your day at school?"

I rolled my eyes. "Shitty, stupid, annoying. A total waste of time." I didn't care what kind of language I used around my mom. She was here to feed me, and take care of me. Show her respect? Yeah, right.

She sighed. "Justin, I know its hard, but you can't just drop out of school. Its a priority." Was she serious?

I crossed my arms. "Well, I hate school. And if I wanted to, I could drop out right now. I'm sick of it."

She turned to me, and gave me a serious look. "Justin, your 16. Your gonna be graduating soon. Have you even thought about what your gonna do with your life? I would like to see you graduate." That one made me laugh. Me, graduate? Haha, was she serious? What kind of drug was she on?

"So, your saying that I'm a fucking loser?" I raised my voice at her. She shook her head, and looked down.

"I never said that. All I'm saying is-" I cut her off. I didn't want to hear anymore of this bullshit.

"I don't give a fuck. I'm going out tonight, so bye." I walked out of the kitchen not giving her a chance to say anything. I walked up the stairs, and into my room. I slammed the door as hard as I could. I was fucking pissed. THIS is why I'm never home. My mom is always trying to tell me what to do. I walked over to my drawer, and picked up my phone. I decided to text Chaz and Ryan about the party tonight. About 5 minutes later both of them responded saying they both knew about it. I threw my phone on the bed, and sat down. I had nothing to do now. I turned on the TV, and laid down. I needed to get out of the house. I couldn't wait for tonight.

* * *

Emily's POV:

After I said hi to my mom, I walked up to my room. I shut my door, and threw my bag on my chair. Ever since the incident in the bathroom, I haven't been thinking straight. It only made me realize that Justin was an even BIGGER douche bag? I mean, didn't he have a girlfriend? I don't know how she could be with him, after how he treats her. He pushes her around like shes some kind of dog.

I walked over to my chair, and pulled out of my binder, and Math book out of my bag. I didn't feel like doing homework, but I had nothing else to do. I walked over to my desk, and grabbed my iPod. I plugged it into my speakers. The voice of an Angel filled my ears.

"_You know you love me,_

_I know you care._

_Just shout whenever,_

_and I'll be their."_

I smiled, and turned it up even higher. I was almost done with the 3rd question, when I heard my phone buzz. I walked over to me bag, and took it out. "One New Message From: Ashley." I opened up my phone.

"_Hey, theirs a partay Caitlin's today, & were invited. Wanna come? :) 3"_

Since when did Catlin like us? Before I could respond to the message, my phone rang. I answered it.

"Hello?

"Hey, dude, theirs a party at Caitlin's tonight at 7:00. We should go."

I made a face. "Who said we were invited?"

"Everyone is. She came up to me today during 5th period, and told me to go, and to invite someone. So, I'm inviting you."

"I don't know, Ashley... I don't think its a good-" She cut me off.

"Oh, come on. We have nothing else to do tonight, so why not? Don't be such a party pooper!"

I laughed, and hesitated. "Fine. But who's taking us?"

I could tell she was smiling. "Me. I'll pick you up around 6:50, k?"

I sighed. "Ok..."

"Anyways, I gotta go finish some homework, and all that crap. I'll see you tonight! Bye!"

I sighed. "K, bye." I shut my phone. Why did I agree to go? If Ashley meant _everyone_ that means _Justin's _going. He never messes a party. I bit my lip, and I felt my stomach turn. I wouldn't be able to look at Justin the same way... it made me feel awkward. I sighed, and sat down on my bed trying to focus on finishing my homework. I looked at the clock. 3 more hours... I was regretting all of this.

~x~

**So, what do you think? (: Is it good? I would really appreciate feedback. Haha, Justin is such a bad ass isn't he? (; The next chapter will be a shocker ;D Thanks for reading 3**

** Love, love, love. ` **

** ~Ana **


	3. Chapter 3

Emily's POV:

Seeing Justin last night, was not what I expected. He danced, drank, and made out with Jazmine. I was only their for about an hour, until I finally got sick of all of it. Ashley, on the other hand stayed for almost the rest of the night. Even though it was a school night.

I tapped my pencil repeatedly against my desk, not bothering to pay attention to what was coming out of the teachers mouth. I managed to survive first period. Luckily, Justin wasn't there. He was probably jacking off in the bathroom. I did see him this morning though... without Jazmine. I figured they broke up when I saw Jazmine crying in the bathroom. Poor girl. Even though she was a huge slut, she deserved better than Justin. This is why I hated Justin. He got a girl, tells her he loves her, fucks her, and then breaks up with her. Not caring about the damage.

I looked up at the clock, seeing that their was only 4 more minutes of class, until I headed down to 3rd period. Another class I had with Justin. I rolled my eyes. I hate the fact that in every class I have with him, _he sits right next to me. _I felt my stomach tighten. Why was I getting nervous to see Justin? My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the bell ring.

"Don't forget to read chapter 9 tonight!" I heard the teacher call out. Ugh, MORE homework.

I grabbed my bag, and walked out the door. I felt my stomach tighten even more, as I walked through the front door, and saw Justin sitting there. I bit my lip as I examined him. He had on black skinny jeans, his dark red supras, a red and black shirt, and a small jacket to go over it. Even though he was a complete asshole, he sure knew how to dress... I walked over to my desk, and awkwardly sat down. I felt his gaze on me as I put my book bag down. I looked up, and his eyes looked into mine. He rolled his eyes at me, and looked towards the front.

I suddenly felt awkward, and exposed when I remembered what I was wearing. Shorts that weren't even finger length, black furry boots, a black shirt, and a small white sweater. I peeked over at him, and saw him gazing at my legs. I felt my cheeks burn, and I looked away.

Why did I have to pick _this_ day to wear shorts?

* * *

Justin's POV:

For a bitch, she sure does have hot legs. They were just the right color. Her sweater brought out her curves, making her body look perfect. I bit my lip, and tried to look away. If she was gonna be a bitch to me, then I wasn't gonna play nice either. Shes not even my type, so why bother? I looked over at her, and she looked back at me. Her eye liner made her big brown eyes pop, and her hair was just perfect. Her skin was flawless, and so were her lips. She didn't over use it with the makeup. She rolled her eyes, a disgusted look on her face, and she focused her attention on the teacher.

I saw the teacher pull out a white piece of paper. It appeared to be a list.

"Ok, class. Today were gonna be starting a new project, consisting of partners. I have you all pared up. When you hear your name, and your partners name, I want you to go sit by them." Great. A new stupid project? I didn't care what partner I had, and what the project was. I wasn't gonna fucking do it.

I rolled my eyes, completely ignoring every name, and partner that was being called. I looked up suddenly when I heard him say my name.

"Mr. Bieber, you will be working with..." I saw him skim through the paper. "Ah, yes. Your partner is Emily." My eyes widened. Was he fucking serious?

* * *

Emily's POV:

No, no, no. This CAN NOT be happening. Me, being partners with JUSTIN? My jaw dropped, as I looked at the teacher.

"Mr. Harris, can I _please_ change partners? I think theirs been a misunderstanding." My voice was pleading. I saw him roll his eyes at me.

"Their is no misunderstanding here. Your partner is Justin, and I can't change that. You'll just have to work it out. " He gave me a stern look. I felt my jaw drop even more, anger rushing through me. **I can't work with Justin! I just can't! **He's probably not gonna even bother to fucking help me! I rolled my eyes at the teacher, nodding slowly. _This_ is why I fucking hated teachers.

I looked over at Justin. He smirked at me, and scooted his chair over to my desk.

* * *

Justin's POV:

"Lets get one thing straight. I'm not doing any of this shit, your gonna do all of it. Ok, thanks."

Her mouth dropped a little. "Are you fucking kidding me? I'm not doing this project by my self, your gonna help me."

I laughed. "I don't wanna spend time with you." I smirked at her. I really didn't. I didn't want anything coming from this bitch.

She gave me a fake laugh. "And you think I wanna spend time with something like _you?_ But I don't have a fucking choice, now do I? Your gonna work on it with me, weather you like it or not." She was pissed. But I didn't care. I rolled my eyes again.

"If we do work on this gay project, were are we even gonna do it? Its not like I wanna be seen with you." I saw her face drop a little. But she shook it off, & looked back at me.

"I don't know. Since I don't wanna be seen with you either, and the project is due in a week, we should work on it at my house." I could tell she didn't want me coming over. Their was ignorance in her voice.

I crossed my arms, and took out my phone. "Take out your phone." I said annoyed. She looked at me confused, but took it out anyways. I took her phone out of her hands, and punched my number in. "Make sure not to give that to anyone. Or else all the bitches will be calling me to fuck them." I smirked at her.

"Asshole." She rolled her eyes again.

She put her phone away, and I heard the stupid bell ring. She stood up, and picked up her bag from the floor. She turned to me, looking annoyed.

"I'll text you, once I get home. I'll give you my address, so we can meet up."

I smirked, and nodded. She rolled her eyes, and walked away. Her hips swayed back, and forth, and my gaze turned to her ass. I laughed, and walked out of the classroom. As much as I hated her, as much as she annoyed me, I could tell working with her wasn't gonna be as bad as I thought. She felt sickened by me, and I hoped it stayed that way. Thats what I wanted... right?

~x~


End file.
